


Roses Are...

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Pokemon, Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote fecking Pokémon/Revolutionary Girl Utena crossover. James's rose fixation fukkered with my brain. Touga's inherent bishness did likewise. Slash? Hrm. Silliness? Definitely. Bad puns? Well... you'll have to judge that for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are...

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon characters belong to... someone, and Revolutionary Girl Utena characters belong to... someone else. Not me in either case.

Fresh meat, this new challenger. A pretty boy. Utena knew how to break pretty boys. She thought that the redhead with him looked like more of a fighter anyway. She gripped her sword and swung it, once, testing the familiar weight, savouring the feel of it in her hand. She felt Anthy's eyes on her, silent approval emanating from the demure Rose Bride.

Across the arena, James hid behind Jessie and gibbered.

'She's got a _sword_...'

'You have a sword too. Get _out_ there!' Jessie, not one for small talk, sidestepped and planted one foot neatly in James's left buttock, sending him sprawling forward.

'It's not so much a sword as a pointy stick Meowth snapped off a tree... Jessie!'

Overhead in their feline-themed airship, Meowth watched, choosing to trying and remain at least a little inconspicuous. 'Go get 'er!' he called cheerily as James staggered forward to meet Utena's silently flashing blade. They hadn't even intended to come here -- had, in fact, drifted far off course in the balloon -- but now they were here and James had, apparently, been mistaken for some kind of challenger in some sort of fight.

Except it wasn't much of a fight. Utena's sword tip barely grazed James's cheek and he howled, throwing himself backwards, hitting Jessie, and bearing them both to the ground. The Council watched incredulously as Utena brought her sword down and, with a touch as delicate as a lover's caress, severed the rose from James's clothing.

'James, you good-for-nothing _idiot_!' Jessie snarled. 'You lost the fight and now they're going to kill us!' She pushed his head off her lap and jumped up, ignoring the way his body thudded onto the ground when she did so.

'We're not going to kill you,' Utena said. 'Whatever gave you that idea?'

'Is she mad, Miss Utena?' Anthy asked, sounding more interested and less like a doormat.

'But you have swords... and uniforms... and...'

'Whoever you are and wherever you came from, I can assure you that nobody is going to kill you,' Touga said, assuming control over the conversation. His eyes lingered on James, who was slumped on the ground. 'Why would we want to kill you?'

'I don't know! Maybe... maybe...' Inspiration struck. 'Maybe you're from Team Rocket, only higher up!'

Touga arched one elegant eyebrow. 'Whoever you're speaking of, let me tell you we take no orders but our own.' This wasn't entirely true, but it calmed Jessie down.

'Mad,' Anthy whispered to Utena, but this was white noise now.

'We... should be going.' Jessie tried to back towards the airship's dangling ladder, tripped over James's prone body, and knocked herself unconscious.

Touga tsked and picked her up. 'What should we do?' he asked.

'T'row her off de side,' Meowth offered.

'If she could just lie down somewhere...' James got up slowly, wincing. 'I think I need somewhere to lie too...'

Touga pretended he wasn't smirking and nodded gravely. 'Come with me.'

* * *

Jessie opened her eyes. She was lying in someone's living room, and judging by the sounds coming from beyond the closed bedroom door, her fellow member of Team Rocket was... er... blasting off again.

'You're awake.'

Jessie blinked. Either the world had just evolved into fairy floss, or the pink-haired girl was leaning rather too close to her. At least she was no longer holding the sword.

'Where's James?'

'You know where he is.' Utena pointedly didn't direct Jessie's attention towards the bedroom. 'Let's go outside. You're probably disoriented, and the least I can do is show you around a little.'

Jessie let the stranger lead her outside unprotestingly, figuring that whatever was outside had to at least be less annoying than James's loudly vocalised appreciation of Touga's attentions. When they came to the roses, which Anthy was tending, she was sure of it. Anthy looked at her and smiled, and Jessie was reminded of another girl, perhaps from another world now, who had never smiled at her.

'Are you all right?' Utena asked, eyes full of concern.

'Never been better,' Jessie replied, closing her eyes, the better to smell the sweetness of the roses.


End file.
